1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a record management system and method and, more particularly, to a system and method for generating customized policies, forms and for providing a record management system for receiving and storing both unused and used record forms.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, many companies have spent considerable amounts of time, effort and money generating policies and appropriate forms for use in their business. It was not uncommon, for example, to have a single employee fill out numerous forms prior to, during and after employment with the company. Typically, the forms were not organized into a single record receiver. Also, after the forms were used, there was no convenient means for identifying the forms or for storing them for a single employee. For example, for a single employee of the company there would simply be a single folder with any forms associated with that employee simply being situated therein. Typically, there was no way of identifying which forms were in the folder. Also, the forms were not organized into any coherent or convenient order. Unfortunately, this sometimes resulted in forms which were required to be completed to be overlooked.
What is needed therefore, is a record management system and method which will conveniently generate the necessary forms, provide storage for the necessary forms prior to use and subsequently store the necessary forms into a convenient storage receiver.